Compromise and Impossibilities
by LunagaleMaster
Summary: "It was supposed to be a compromise. Weak humans could change and grow, while ghosts remained powerful but constant. It was a delicate balancing act that worked well for many, many years and caused only minor hiccups throughout time...And that's why halfas were so dangerous." A musing on halfas and their impossible biology. One-shot.
This started as just something about halfas and then well... you'll see. Based of the Phanniemay prompt, Fusion. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. All rights go to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. Please support the official release.

* * *

Ectoplasm and blood were never meant to combine.

It was common sense in a way. Blood represented life. In living being, in pumped through creatures veins, giving them the ability to move, eat, breath, and just become a part of the world. Blood brought warmth; it flowed, constantly changing like the beings that it filled. Just as creatures adapted and changed, so did the blood within them.

It was the familiarity in this flow that brought chills to those who studied ectoplasm. Unlike its red counterpart, ectoplasm was always… still. Ghosts never needed their ectoplasm to pump through them because truly only their core was an accumulation of their being. Ectoplasm might be the substance that gives ghosts power, but in reality, only a ghost's core gave them their 'life' force. But just as ectoplasm never changed, neither did the ghosts. Without an outside source to influence, the ghosts remained stagnant, never changing and simply living out their afterlives in an endless cycle of predictable patterns that no one cared to recognize.

It was supposed to be a compromise. Weak humans could change and grow, while ghosts remained powerful but constant. It was a delicate balancing act that worked well for many, many years and caused only minor hiccups throughout time.

And that's why halfas were so dangerous.

Halfas were beings whose only limitations were their own minds. Sure, they were dominantly human in nature (still mortal and able to be killed), but it was their humanity they gave them strength. Ghosts fed on rampant emotions, gained power off the person they once were, and became who they were based off the ideals that humans created. However, only humans could truly change significantly over time.

Halfas created their own power. Each emotion fueled their strength and their ideals gave them abilities beyond human imagination. For them, obsessions were just a temptation, not a requirement. They had no true reason for existing to hold on to because their humanity gave them reasons to continue existing every single day. While ghosts were limited by their obsession, halfas had no such limits.

Plasmius realized his superior nature, of course. He strutted around the Ghost Zone enough for everyone to recognize his mentality. Phantom though… not so much. He may have had some inclination of his strength (especially since the child was able to match the power of nearly every ghost in the Ghost Zone and Plasmius in just under two years), but the ghosts were never sure if the child knew the extent of it.

Despite limiting the child's information about ghosts, they knew it was only a matter of time before Phantom found out about his potential. He was clueless and unobservant, sure, but he had to notice…

Well... he had to notice the white streaks starting to flow through his raven head or the green starting to sparkle in his eyes. Surely he could see in the middle of a fight how the ectoplasm flowing through his blood mixed with red and when he changed, how his blood glittered green. Phantom wasn't dumb, so it was only a matter of time before he saw the way he didn't age like the other children around him.

He had to eventually notice that Phantom and Fenton weren't as separate as they once were.

Halfas were strange beings, freaks of nature that weren't supposed to be possible, weren't really supposed to exist without changing everything. It was only natural that these two of these impossibilities would develop differently, for one halfa to have one human and one ghost form while the other slowly became… something else.

Blood and ectoplasm weren't meant to combine, and this fact was supposed to hold true even for halfas. Their bodies, while retaining near infinite potential, were still limited between forms. They were kept separate only by a thin veil of light gliding over them, but they were separate just the same. For Phantom… no, Danny to have his two forms combine into one…

Well, there was no telling what could happen if Danny were to realize his unlimited nature.

The ghosts weren't telling the child any time soon, that was for sure.

* * *

Critiques are loved! Tell me what you liked! Tell me what you disliked! Sorry to those who read my other stories. Life's weird, I'm tired, and inspiration is low. Now excuse me while tumblr takes over my life.

Thanks for reading! See you next time!

~LunagaleMaster


End file.
